Small computer networks such as found in small businesses or homes typically do not have the facilities of larger networks, e.g., based upon technology such as domains, Active Directory® and so forth. Further, the machines in small networks may run on various platforms, including operating systems from different vendors and/or having different versions, and may be of different types (e.g., laptops, personal computers, smartphones and other devices).
As a result, concepts such as authentication that facilitate control, management, maintenance and the like of the network's machines are not straightforward to implement in a small network. What is desirable is a solution for providing a unified way to authenticate machines as valid and trusted, such as to control, manage and maintain a machine of basically any platform in the local network or Internet, and to facilitate trusted communication between machines.